


Izumi

by janistyping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, AvatarTheLastAirbender, Bending (Avatar), E-mail, Gen, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko - Freeform, fallmaikoweek2020, maiko, maikoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping
Summary: ''Zuko, I'm not naming my daughter after a volcanic heart shaped rock or Ba Sing Se or Ember Island or the beach.''
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Maikoween and second propmpt of fall Maiko week 2020!! I really hope you like this one.

“Hi.”

Zuko whispered to the newborn, rocking her slowly and gently in his arms. He felt- he felt so much. Maybe fear, maybe worry, maybe hope... Perhaps, excitement? He was sure of this one feeling though. Love. He knew he felt love. Too much of it, a brand new kind of it. Not the kind he felt for Mai. Not his mom. Not Azula nor Kiyi. For- for this baby.

“Zuko?”

Mai called his name with rasp and exhaust in her voice.

“I’m sick of calling her “baby, it” can we please name her already?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t want something from your family or mine. Can we please not do that?”

“Sure.”

“I hope I’m not offending you but- I don’t want anything traditional. There isn’t anything to honor abour the past firelords or my family. I don’t think tradition will bring luck to anything.”

“Mai it’s okay. Believe me I agree. It’s stupid how political that is. She is nothing political. She needs a name like- Something we’d call her if we’ve never known royaly.”

“Yeah. More personal. Not political.”

“How about us? Like- something that makes sence to only you and I? A place, a moment...”

“Zuko I’m not naming my daughter after a volcanic heart shaped rock or Ba Sing Se or Ember Island or the beach.”

Zuko chuckled. “That’s totally fine.” He said with a soft voice. Their heads were both full with thinking but empty with ideas. Both their parents told them it would be easier to find a name when they saw their babies face and and felt her embrace but- this wasn’t working. Both were so focused that they jumped a little when the door opened. They heard two familiar voices coming in. 

“Hey.”

“Hi can I see the baby?”

“Hello.” Mai whispered to both Kiyi and Azula. Zuko nodded towards Kiyi and smiled. Kiyi ran towards the bed to look at the little baby. Sparkles appeared in her eyes the moment they met with hers. It was sort of like when Zuko first saw her face. Mai loved seeing that. Knowing her daughter was surrounded with these kind of people, it gave her such comfort she couldn’t bare live without. Mai looked at Kiyi. Kiyi. That was a pretty name.

“Hey- Kiyi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what your name means?”

“I asked mom once but I don’t remember.”

“Oh. Do you know how she named you?”

“No not really.”

“Stil discussing names? You had like ten months!” Azula spoke. She walked over to Zuko. She held his shoulders from the back and knealed in to see the baby. Just like Zuko, Kiyi, her eyes sparkled too. The baby let a little giggle out. 

“She seems to like you.”

“As she should.” 

Azula said with her eyes watering. She didn’t think she would cry. 

“Can I- hold her?”

Zuko looked over to Mai to get her approval. She simply noded. 

“Of course. Don’t be scared mom says she’ll feel it. Oh and her head-“

“I got it.”

The baby really did like her aunt. Aunt Azula. Sounds pretty. Oh she was gonna have so much fun with her. 

“So- what do you two have in mind? As in names?”

“Not anything from the family we know that.”

“You don’t like tradition do you. The firelord isn’t supposed to see his baby for a day and you had him in the delivery room. I’d be suprized if you wanted a family name.”

“Yeah.”

“So names?”

“We don’t really know.” Zuko contiued. “We thought about important moments and places and such but- heartshaped volcanic rock really isn’t a good name for a baby.”

“Well, what about Izumi?”

“Izumi?”

“Means fountain. It was funny and somehow satisfying to see you all soaked up but- It was pretty cute.”

Zuko and Mai looked at eachother with their eyes brightened. They didn’t think of this. How didn’t they think about this? 

“I’ve never passed by a fountain without thinking of you.”

Mai blused. Mai blushed so much that her face got all the color back which she lost while giving birth. So did Zuko of course.

“Oh look at you. You just had a whole baby and you’re still blushing.”

Azula said without being unable to hide a little blush and a small smile of her own.

“Izumi it is.”

Mai said with a big smile spreading on her face. Zuko replied;

“Izumi it is.”


End file.
